clock
by sothesky
Summary: [minjoon] Ada di ruang yang pekat dan sarat akan benderang; Jimin mencoba untuk lebih berjuang. Namjoon yang jatuh akan aksara pun dapat membencinya dengan segenap jiwa jika beliung mendera. Bukankah ini sebuah keserasian? Mereka sakit. / Top!Namjoon Bottom!Jimin /Alternate Universe / Terima kasih sudah membaca!
1. prolog

prologue.

Busan, 21 Juni 20xx

Halo Namjoon _Hyung_! Apa kabarmu di sana? Kuharap kamu baik dengan kondisi yang baik pula. Tekunlah dengan kesehatanmu itu, aku sangat khawatir dengan kamu jika terjadi sesuatu. Memang seharusnya seperti itu _sih_ , hehe.

Sejujurnya, aku tak pandai dalam tulis-menulis surat. Maksudku, _Hyung_ tahu kalau aku tidak jago dalam kata-kata. Jangan tertawa! Terlepas dari itu, biarkan aku tulis surat ini dengan kesemrawutan yang biasa kulakukan.

Di sini aku oke sangat _lho_ _Hyung_! Aku pikir pekerjaanku lancar meskipun ada hambatan tak berarti. Menjadi guru biologi ternyata betul-betul menyenangkan. Aku gemas sekali dengan murid-murid yang bertanya ini-itu bahkan pertanyaan mereka sampai keluar dari materi yang saat itu aku ajari. Salah satunya, kemarin aku ajari mereka tentang genetika lalu ada satu yang bertanya tentang hukum pernikahan. Murid SMA memang betul-betul ya...

Papa dan Mama rindu denganmu, _Hyung_. Mereka selalu berbicara tentangmu di meja makan tanpa pernah absen sekali pun juga mengelu-elukanmu kalau sempat. Aku yang menjadi anak kandung Papa dan Mama merasa cemburu dengan menantu mereka.

Ada banyak cerita tentang teman-teman kita selagi _Hyung_ jauh di sana. Satu, Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya bertunangan. Pasangan kolot itu sekarang banyak berdebat tentang rencana pernikahan mereka. Ingin aku jitak kepala Jungkook ketika ia merusuhi Taehyung dengan kejahilannya. Dua, Seokjin _h_ _yung_ telah mendapatkan predikat masternya! Setelah bermisuh-misuh ria dengan tugas dan kawan-kawan, akhirnya dia dapat itu juga. Sering kali Seokjin _h_ _yung_ datang ke apartemen kita untuk haha-hihi sebelum berperang dengan tugasnya. Kuheran dengan dia, Seokjin _h_ _yung_ lebih suka istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum berusaha sekerasnya. Biarlah. Ketiga, SOPE kita telah terkenal ke seantero Korea. Aku bangga sekali dengan mereka. Duh jangan sampai aku menangis karena ini. Yoongi _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ memang gila dalam musik. Duo jenius. Bukan berarti Namjoon _Hyung_ tidak ya. Pendampingku yang terbaik sejagat galaksi. Aku tahu dengan betul kalau _Hyung_ sudah mendengar berita ini dari mereka tapi apa salahnya aku cerita kembali di dalam suratku? Terakhir, lelaki bernama Park Jimin ini rindu dengan pendampingnya. Bagaimana dengannya ya?

Kapan _Hyung_ akan pulang?

Sudah dulu ya _Hyung,_ aku harap surat ini sampai ke destinasi dengan selamat sentosa. Aku harap surat ini datang padamu dengan cepat. Sampai jumpa di surat berikutnya.

\- Park Jimin

.

.

Halo! Kembali lagi di tulisan aku yang diawali dengan keisengan. Bagaimana dengan MinJoon-NamMin semuanya? Aku gemes banget sama mereka hiks mau nangis. Ehm, ini hanya sekedar prolog makanya sedikit. Aku berdoa untuk diri sendiri semoga ke depannya akan lebih panjang dan cepat dalam update cerita. Semoga. Dah, begitu saja.

Lalu... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri!

Sampai jumpa lagi yaw teman-teman! Trims sudah baca XD


	2. purple rose

_sothesky presents_

 ** _CLOCK_**

 _Kim Namjoon & Park Jimin_

 _Member of Beyond The Scene_

 _and Other._

selamat membaca, teman!

* * *

"Mama panggil Papa di dapur. Katanya mau betulkan kulkas yang rusak." Ucap Jimin sembari mengoleskan selai stroberi ke roti gandumnya yang mengeluarkan harum semerbak. "Jangan ditunda Pa. Tahu sendiri bagaimana rupa Mama kalau sudah marah-marah." Jimin beri tahu si papa di awal, dia tahu bahwa papanya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak suami yang takut istri. Jadi sebelum ada apa-apa dalam hari orangtuanya, ia usahakan suatu yang mungkin berguna.

"Iya. Papa selesaikan minum kopinya dulu, oke?" Park Jaesuk selaku ayah dari Park Jimin terlihat bergetar di sela acara minum kopinya. Anaknya? Jimin hanya tertawa dengan laku Tuan Park. "Kamu itu, bukannya Papa dibantu malah ditertawakan. Sebal. Hih."

"Papa."

"Ya anakku tercinta?"

"Aku gemas dengan Papa tapi _kok_ aku sebal ya?"

"Ah bisa sekali kamu ini. Sudah, Papa bantu Mama dulu. Bukankah kamu mengajar hari ini?"

"Oh, iya Pa. Aku mau berangkat setelah ini. Ah gimana _sih_ Papa, tahu sendiri kalau kita harus sarapan agar fit dalam bekerja."

"Iya juga ya," Park Jaesuk terlihat berpikir. Entah itu betul atau cuma _acting_ saja. Setelahnya, ia mengacir ke arah dapur untuk membantu sang istri yang tertimpa masalah; kulkas rusak, tak mau menyala, dan makanan beku pun berserakan.

Jimin bersiap dengan apa yang harus ia bawa ke sekolah. Ia mengajar di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas sebagai guru biologi. Katanya, biologi itu asyik. "Pa, Ma, Jimin mengajar dulu. Aku berangkat!"

Lalu terdengarlah teriakan sarat akan jawaban dari arah dapur, "Hati-hati Sayang, semoga harimu lancar!" Pastilah itu mamanya; Jung Ami.

* * *

Lelaki berumur perempat abad itu tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang ia hadapi. Kim Namjoon telah memecahkan piring (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) dan ia bingung tentang akankah ia melaporkan ke temannya atau merahasiakannya. Singkatnya, Namjoon bekerja sebagai pramusaji di kedai kue si teman; Jeon Jungkook. Sebetulnya Namjoon ini hanya iseng bekerja di kedai kue Jungkook. Pekerjaan asli Namjoon adalah penulis buku. Entah kenapa ada pikiran iseng bekerja di kedai padahal skrip bukunya menumpuk dan menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

"Ah bagaimana ini. Mampus aku." Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat.

Tak disadari Namjoon, di belakangnya ada Jungkook yang memperhatikan Namjoon sedari tadi. Ia sudah tau dengan kejadian piring pecah itu. Lelaki berkemeja putih yang lengannya digulung tersebut hanya terkekeh tak bersuara. "Namjoon _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

"Astaga Jungkook! Kau buat aku kaget." Sudah pasti Namjoon kaget. Namjoon mengelus dadanya dan merasakan _dugdugdugdug_ yang cepat. "Kook,"

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Piring pecah lagi. Maaf,"

"Tak apa. Aku pikir menjadi pramusaji bukan kau sekali _Hyung_. Aku jujur lho. Taetae _H_ _yung_ juga bingung dengan pilihanmu ini"

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk tulisanku. Makanya aku jadi pramusaji. Lebih dapat _feel_ nya ketika kita yang melakukan lalu menceritakannya." Tatapan Namjoon menjadi sendu, tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah untuk piring yang telah ia pecahkan. "Baiklah, sepertinya ini memang bukan jalanku. Kook, aku berhati. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah bilang itu Hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih senang dengan apa yang kau dapatkan ketika bekerja di sini."

"Syukurlah."

"Ya, syukur."

"Omong-omong, kau... maksudku tubuhmu kekar sekali. Kau apakan hah? Aku lihat kau selalu ada di dapur. Apa memasak kue buatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Namjoon melepas apron hitamnya yang bergelayut di pinggang sedari tadi. Terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuhnya.

"Ho tentu tidak _Hyung_. Sudah kebiasaanku untuk _work out_ di rumah kalau tidak sempat untuk pergi ke _gym_. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika tidak kerja badan ini dan itu."

"Dasar. Kook sepertinya setelah ini aku akan ke sekolah untuk lakukan pengamatan. Taehyung jadi guru di sekolah, bukan?"

"Iya _Hyung_ , Tae _Hyung_ adalah guru seni. Namjoon _Hyung_ mau ke sekolah Tae _Hyung_ mengajar?"

Memang betul Kim Taehyung bekerja sebagai guru seni di tempatnya. Dari kecil, Taehyung sudah menyukai seni lebih dari apa pun. Taehyung kecil banyak bertanya ke orangtuanya tentang apa ini dan apa itu lalu menggoreskan pensil warnanya ke buku gambar tentang apa yang telah ia tanya. Suara Taehyung pun banyak diperdengarkan di lomba-lomba menyanyi. Waktu masih SMA, Taehyung pun memenangkan lomba lukis antar kota. Meninggikan nama sekolah dan membuat ia dikenal di kalangan guru-guru sebagai anak emas dari guru seninya. Dulu saat pemilihan jurusan di awal pendaftaran perguruan tinggi, orangtua Taehyung sempat menentang pilihannya di bidang seni. Mereka berkata bahwa Taehyung dapat mencari pilihan lain dan untuk seni bisa ia kerjakan sebagai hobi saja. Taehyung berontak dengan halus. Ia membujuk kedua orangtuanya dan beruntun mereka luluh. Taehyung merasa beruntung dengan dibolehkannya ia menggeluti seni dengan serius. Banyak teman-temannya yang menguburkan impian karena tak dapat restu dari orangtua terlebuh keluarga.

"Iya. Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Taehyung."

"Oke. Aku tinggal dulu ke dapur ya. Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyung_. Maaf tak bisa mengantar ke pintu."

"Tak apa Kook."

* * *

"Namjoon _Hyung!"_ Ini Kim Taehyung, pacar dari _pastry chef_ bernama Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung berlari di lorong sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan ke Namjoon dan tak lupa dengan memasang senyum lebarnya. Sekali lagi, Taehyung berlari di lorong yang artinya sama dengan _wah, Kim_ -saem _telah melanggar tata tertib sekolah_. Suka tak sadar memang Taehyung.

"Hah lelah." Taehyung menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Efek dari pelarian tadi sepertinya karena sedikit kemungkinan kamu akan berkeringat jika berada di ruangan ber- _ac_. Beda lagi dengan hal tertentu pastinya.

"Kenapa?" Namjoon bertanya, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lelah?"

"Ya sudah tidak usah lari-lari begitu makanya."

"Hehe. Oh iya, maaf karena terlambat Namjoon _Hyung_. _Server_ sekolah bermasalah dan alhasil aku butuh waktu lebih untuk _input_ nilai memuridku." Taehyung masih terengah akibat acara larinya, melirik ke arah bangku panjang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, dan mengajak Namjoon untuk duduk di sana.

"Bukan masalah Tae. Aku cukup terhibur kok dengan suasana di sini. Kilas balik sekali, aku suka. Rindu masa sekolah." Namjoon mengikuti Taehyung ke bangku dan mulai bercakap seperti semula. "Taehyung, apa kamu masih ada pekerjaan atau kamu sedang istirahat sekarang? Sekarang tentu bukan waktu muridmu untuk beristirahat."

"Sebenarnya masih ada _sih Hyung_ , tapi itu bisa aku kerjakan nanti dan iya aku sedang istirahat. Aku mengajar lagi di jam dua nanti."

"Benar?" Namjoon menaikkan satu alis lalu menggerakkannya dalam aksi _goda Taehyung sampai ia mencebik malas._

"Benar seratus persen!" Dan apa yang terjadi? Tak ada reaksi yang diimajikan oleh Namjoon. Terlalu.

"Baiklah. Tae, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja yang betul, aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri di sini." Taehyung mengernyit. Tadi Namjoon kabari dia supaya temani berkeliling sekolah. Bercerita bagaimana ia sangat semangat dalam kunjungannya.

"Tadi rencananya tidak seperti itu kurasa,"

"Ya memang bukan seperti itu," Namjoon tertawa. Receh. "Karena kau rencananya jadi berubah. Kau betul-betul butuh istirahat. Pergi ke ruanganmu sekarang. Aku akan baik. Tenang."

"Oke. Percuma aku tentang, aku tak akan menang. Trims _Hyung_ , hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku akan istirahat di ruang konseling, di sana banyak makanan." Ruang guru sudah pasti menjajari makanan di meja khususnya. Banyak. Tapi tak lebih banyak dari makanan yang ada di ruang konseling (pikir Taehyung begini entah kalau yang lain). Banyak murid yang datang ke sana entah itu untuk mencari informasi, _curhat_ ke guru, atau berleha. Duduk manis di kursi dan cerita ini-itu ke guru sembari menikmati hembusan _air c_ _onditioner_ yang menyejukkan raga.

"Siap. Iya-iya makanan adalah segalanya. Sudah pergi sana."

" _Bye_ Namjoon _Hyung_!" Namjoon menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan lega. Mana mungkin ia paksa adiknya untuk temani di wisata sekolah dadakannya.

Namjoon adalah kakak kandung Taehyung. Mereka selisih dua tahun. Namjoon dua puluh lima sedangkan Taehyung dua puluh tiga. Menyayangi Taehyung dengan segenap rohani dan jasmaninya tanpa terkecuali. Saat Taehyung mengenalkan Jungkook, ada rasa tak aman dalam dada Namjoon. Sebelumnya, Taehyung mana pernah bicara masalah pasangan ke Namjoon. Bahkan Namjoon tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang _jomblo_ dari lahir terlepas dari Jungkook yang mengikatnya. Taehyung terlalu menutupi kisah asmaranya. Karena perlakuan Jungkook yang luar biasa kepada Taehyung itulah Namjoon percaya padanya. Masalah selesai.

Melihat aktivitas memurid di sekolah cukup buat banyak referensi untuk tulisannya nanti. Memang harusnya begitu _sih_. Mana mungkin Namjoon ini ingin mengerjakan suatu yang tidak ada _feedback_ nya. Ada, tapi tidak banyak dan bisa diumpamakan seperti kau menghitung bintang di langit malam perkotaan; sedikit. Semilir angin meniup kasar helai coklat madunya. Membuat bagiannya menjadi berantakan tak karuan dan memaksa Namjoon untuk menggasak juga menata kembali untaian helai dengan jari panjang dan lentiknya. Namjoon baru mengganti warna rambut yang dulunya hitam menjadi warna yang sekarang. Jika ditanya apa warna favorit untuk rambut, Namjoon akan menjawab _grey ash_. Tidak ada relasi karena hanya ingin menebar satu informasi putra sulung.

"Aku butuh tempat aman untuk kakiku." Merasa kekuatan jasmaninya menurun karena terus berjalan mengelilingi kawasan sekolah, Namjoon pun bersinggah di taman dan duduk di kursi lingkar bawah pohon yang menyejukkan. Demi kaki jenjangnya yang sudah meronta meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Demi pergelangan kakinya yang sudah berdenyut nyeri. Demi dirinya sendiri.

Salah satu anak Kim ini baru menyadari bahwa di depan taman ada laboratorium. Namjoon sibuk dengan kegiatan memijat kakinya dengan _gusrak-gusruk_ khasnya sehingga tak mengindahkan sekitar. Dibacanya dari kejauhan dan tertulis _Laboratorium Biologi SMA X_ dengan huruf besar-besar dengan kacamata kotaknya yang elegan. Namjoon adalah penderita miopi. Ada peristiwa di mana ada seorang kawan yang menyapa Namjoon ketika berpapasan di toko buku. Jarak antara mereka cukup jauh dan sialnya Namjoon tidak pakai kacamata saat itu, dia lupa membawanya dalam tas. Menyesali kenapa tak pakai saja dari rumah. Ketika disapa, Namjoon hanya _oh ya, hai!_ sambil menyipitkan mata. Berusaha untuk memfokuskan lensa matanya namun tak berefek sama sekali.

Jiwa penasaran Namjoon berulah, dimulailah wisata sekolahnya kembali untuk menyambangi laboratorium itu. Mengendap bagaikan seorang pencuri yang akan melancarkan aksinya. Menengok sana-sini bak seorang murid di kala ia ingin menyontek jawaban temannya saat ujian berlangsung. Namjoon tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya mengeluarkan gelagat seperti itu, ia hanya menjalaninya saja _toh_ tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Biar saja kelakuannya aneh begitu.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Ucap seorang lelaki ketika Namjoon melihat seisi laboratorium dari jendela kaca. Suara lelaki ini seakan mendamaikan telinganya. Tipe suara yang sangat disukai oleh Namjoon. Lelaki ini memakai jas laboratoriumnya serta menggenggam sarung tangan lateks yang mungkin akan dibuangnya. "Halo Tuan? Jangan melamun."

Oh, sayangku Namjoon. Dia terpaku pada lelaki ini. Yang bertanya siapakah dirinya dengan suara merdu lalu wajah yang _err_ imut? Rambutnya pirang dan berponi cukup panjang. Hampir menyentuh bulu matanya yang terlihat lentik. Bibirnya, indah sekali. Tebal dan terlihat sangat matanya pun seperti kucing yang sangat manis. Namjoon kaku, _yeah._

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun." Berkata demikian sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Tidak ingin terlihat _keki_ di depan si lelaki tak diketahui namanya.

"Sekali lagi, Anda siapa?" Manis menanyakan kembali pertanyaan tak terjawabnya. Terlihat tak sabar untuk mengetahui itu. Matanya memicing tanda curiga pada yang bermarga Kim.

"Aku? Aku siapa?" Namjoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan entah memasang mimik kebingungan. "Aku siapa..."

"Hah?"

Duh. Namjoon betul-betul sesuatu.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya! Akhirnya aku tuntaskan bagian kesatu dari _clock_ YEEAAAYYYY

Mungkin tulisan ini beda dengan ekspektasi kalian, maaf teman-teman. Ada kabar, mulai bagian depan aku akan jawab _review_ kalian satu-persatu di akhir cerita. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang baca dan _review_ tulisanku ini. Terima kasih sekali. Lalu... maafkan aku untuk kesalahan ketikan dan apa pun yang ada di dalam cerita. Jangan segan untuk kasih tahu aku, oke?

Terakhir, salam!


End file.
